Noodles & Dumplings or Daisuke's Anniversary
by Venus163
Summary: My 1-year Anniversary fic! Daisuke and Veemon reflect on their present lives. After Season 02 but before the end of Ep. 50. Noodles & dumplings, escargot, and a question about life: Why do astronauts wear hairgel?


LYRICS FOR: THANK YOU 

A/N: Hi, everyone! This is my one-year FF.N anniversary fic. (It was July 5, by the way. I couldn't finish it in time, though.) It's short and meant to be humorous. Basically, it's just Daisuke and Veemon reflecting about life at the moment. It's sometime before the ominous future shown in Ep. 50 but past the actual Time Zone of Season 02.

**__**

Warning: I go along with the ending of Season 02, you know, the whole Sorato/Jyoumi/Kenyako/Takari bit. I hint at those couples. Please don't flame me for that, as I wanted to stay as accurate to the show as I could. I promise to write something else soon. As written in my bio: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for all the DDs. Can't you just picture them? Kawaii, ne?

**__**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, except the idea for this fic. (And if someone's written something like this before me, I'm sorry… I didn't know.) Oh, and the asterisk (you know, this thing: *) is explained at the end.

Review please! Enjoy! No flames! Send comments to [sincerelily@hotmail.com][1], whether it was to tell me what you thought of this fic or that you want to be friends. ::hint hint::

****

NOODLES & DUMPLINGS 

__

or

****

DAISUKE'S ANNIVERSARY

Daisuke Motomiya was having the best time of his life. Oh yes, what a great time it was, indeed. He was all alone, all alone with what was his innermost heart's desire…

An unlimited supply of dumplings, complete with a side of noodles.

Clutching his chopsticks eagerly, he gazed at the giant mountains of dumplings and noodles. Licking his lips, he lunged towards the peaks of food-

"**_DAVISH_**!!!!"

Suddenly the food disappeared and he found himself staring at the floor, which was coming up pretty quickly.

Crash!

A loud groan.

Light illuminated his spectrum of view, and he blinked slowly.

"Davish, are you alright?"

He blinked again and asked, "Veemon, why didn't you tell me you had a twin?"

As the Digimon helped him up, he remarked dryly, "I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Oh… and how come there are little Poromon flying around my head with bowls of instant noodles?"

Veemon, shaking his head, led him into the bathroom. "Wake up, Davish. Today's a big day." Standing on a stool, the Digimon turned on the water from the sink and proceeded to splash his Chosen in the face.

"Cold! Hey, what did you do that for, Veemon?"

"Do I still have a twin? Are the Poromon still there?"

"No, but-"

"I rest my case."

Veemon then left the bathroom, heading to the refrigerator where he knew food was to be.

Daisuke, shrugging, closed the bathroom door and began to clean himself up.

Fifteen minutes later, a refreshed-looking and a much more awake Daisuke plopped down in front of Veemon at the table.

"So, what's up?"

Veemon looked up briefly from his fifth bowl of cereal. "_You_ should know," he said accusingly before resuming his task of stuffing his face.

"Hmm… is it someone's birthday? Oh my gawd! Is it TU's birthday and I forgot?!!"

"It's TK, Daisuke, and no, his birthday is in three months. For a guy who's Takeru's best friend, you're really dense."

"Oh…" the Chosen of Friendship and Courage replied, ignoring the insult. "Hey! Is it _my_ birthday?! Oh my gosh! What am I going to do-"

"_Davish! Your birthday was two months ago!!_"

"Oh… yeah… I knew that, just testing ya!" Daisuke said while pouring some cereal for himself.

"Yeah… sure you did," Veemon said.

"Um… is it Kari's graduation?"

Veemon answered in a deadpan voice, not bothering to look up from his food. "Davish, Kari's only been to school for one week."

"Is…"

…

"Ken and Miyako are getting married?" Daisuke asked, beginning to suspect that Veemon was baiting him.

__

That got a reaction from the blue Digimon. He began to choke on his food, and Daisuke had to pat him on the back to help him swallow the remaining cereal.

Veemon took a few moments to compose himself before asking incredulously, "_Ken_?? And _Miyako_?? Getting **_married_**??"

Daisuke, nodding, settled back into his seat. "Yeah!"

Veemon stared at the Chosen as if he had just turned into the legendary Angesoccerplayermon and had promptly declared himself the Second Digimon Kaizer. "But… Miyako's over her crush on Ken, I mean it was years ago, Davish… and Ken doesn't even like Miyako, in _that_ way! He's too busy with his detective work!"

"Wanna bet?" Daisuke asked, eyes mischievous. 

"If ya wanna lose that badly," Veemon retorted.

"Fine. I bet a month of washing the dishes that Ken and Miyako will be engaged before Mimi's cooking improves."

"You're on!"

The two seriously shook hands and proceeded to gobble up the rest of their breakfast.

"You woke me up from a nice dream," Daisuke complained as he licked the remaining sugar-milk off his spoon.

"What was it about?" asked his Digimon, finishing up his ninth bowl.

"Of my deepest, darkest desire," Daisuke said dramatically.

"So you dreamt of you and Hi_kar_i?" Veemon asked slyly.

"No," he scoffed, "of course not! Hikari was a simple childhood crush. Besides, TZ's in love with her-"

"It's TK," the Digimon corrected half-heartedly, knowing that it was a custom for Daisuke to always botch up the Chosen of Hope's name.

"-and she loves him back. It's actually really sweet… have you seen the way they blush whenever they're next to each other?" Daisuke chuckled. "It's really cute."

"Cute?"

"I haven't lost it," Daisuke assured Veemon. "Since Hikari's gone off for some more schooling… you know, to get that degree for her teaching… and TF's started on his writing… about the Digital World back then… see, they don't see as much of each other as they used to…" The bearer of Courage and Friendship chuckled. "It's hilarious seeing TQ without Kari around… he's like a little lost puppy, so sad-looking…"

Veemon couldn't help but laugh at the imitation Daisuke did for his benefit.

"Enough about TG's love life," Daisuke said, pulling his features back into that comfortable smile. "I was dreaming about a never-ending mountain of dumplings and noodles."

Veemon's eyes shone like stars. "Dumplings and noodles?"

"Yup. And you woke me when I was about to taste it, too."

"Well, sor_ry_!"

"You sound like Matt when he realizes he has no hairgel."

"I do?"

"Yeah… you know something?"

"What, Davish?"

"I've always wondered this…" Daisuke pointedly looked at Veemon.

"Shoot."

"Why does an astronaut need hairgel?"

"…"

"See? His head's always in a helmet, so why use globs and globs of it?"

"Point taken."

"And Sora doesn't even care," Daisuke pointed out. "She thinks its sweet that Matt continues a 'childhood tradition'. Childhood tradition my butt!" he snorted.

"Well, she _is_ his fiance," Veemon reminded him.

"I know… but still, with her fashion sense, she should know better than to let him… I mean, you can't even _see_ his hair in space!"

"They say love is blind," Veemon quoted.

"And speaking of hair… have you seen Taichi lately?"

"Yeah… he cut that big mop off his head," the blue Digimon said, trying to keep a straight face.

"I wonder how much that hair weighed," Daisuke said musingly. "It must have weighed an awful lot… Tai always seemed to have trouble thinking…"

As if on cue, the phone rang. Both stared at each other and at the phone, alternating several times. Then, their voices could be heard.

****

ANSWERING MACHINE

Daisuke: Hi! You've reached Daisuke Motomiya and Veemon!

Veemon: We own the noodle stand!

Daisuke: If you're a customer, press 1-

Veemon: We really need the business!

Daisuke: -if you're Jun, press 2-

Veemon: We'll get back to ya… someday…

Daisuke: -if you're a Chosen or a Chosen's partner, press 3-

Veemon: Sorry, no free noodles!

Daisuke: -and if you're anybody else, press 4-

Veemon: Who else is there?

BEEP.

Taichi: I know you're there, Dai, Veemon. And I know you guys were talking about my hair-

(_Daisuke and Veemon stare at each other, dumbfounded, before returning their stares to the Answering Machine_)

Taichi: -any more talk about my hair and I'll ban you from the Digital World- yes, I can do that, so wipe those looks off your faces- we're all agreed on that point, right? Good. I'll see you later; I have a meeting with Shogungekomon I have to get to. 

CLICK.

****

END OF ANSWERING MACHINE

"That… was disturbing," Daisuke finally said. 

"You've got that right, Davish," Veemon agreed.

"Dude… I didn't know Tai was psychic!" 

"What's a dude?" his Digimon asked, scratching his head.

"Never mind."

"Okay… hey! Did Iori tell you about his job offers?"

"Job offers?" Daisuke repeated blankly.

"Yeah… he says lots of people are asking him to be a lawyer for their firm… that reminds me…" Veemon shot his Chosen a look, identical to the one that Daisuke had worn earlier when they were discussing Matt and his hairgel.

"Shoot," the Chosen said, using the Digimon's earlier word.

"Why do they call lawyer companies firms? I thought firm meant solid and stable and determined and-"

"You've been reading the dictionary again, haven't you?" Daisuke said flatly.

Veemon shrugged.

Daisuke sighed. "Don't know; have no clue… What did Koushiro tell you that you needed to look up?"

Veemon's brow furrowed. "I think he said misser… missle… misherlanees… mi-" 

"Miscellaneous?" interrupted Daisuke helpfully.

Veemon visibly brightened. "Yeah! That!"

"It means being all different… you know, like if I was sorting people by personality, then all the Chosen would be under good, all the evil Digimon under evil, and Jun would be… miscellaneous."

"Oh… I see. So it means not fitting in categories?"

"Um… to make a long story short, yeah."

"So since Koushiro mentioned a miscellaneous computer chip, does that mean a computer chip that doesn't fit in any category and is just there?" Veemon asked hopefully.

"I guess… I don't know. I'm not the expert on that type of thing."

"Can I ask you something else, Davish?"

"What?"

Veemon rushed over to the bookshelf nearby. Grabbing a thick, heavy book, he dragged it to the table. For a few moments, he looked through the book before clearing his throat and attempting to read. "What's chlordiazepoxide?"

Daisuke blinked once… he blinked again… and he blinked again.

"No clue?" Veemon queried.

"Nope. Not at all. Sorry."

"It says, 'a compound C16H14ClN3O the hydrochloride of which is used as a tranquilizer in the treatment of various psychoneuroses*… whazzat?"

Daisuke scratched his head. "You kinda lost me back at the C-H-13-2 thing."

"Oh." Veemon looked disappointed.

"Why'd you want to know?"

"It was on Jyou's desk the time we visited him… I asked him what it was and he gave me a paper with it written on it and told me to look it up, so I did-"

"He knew you wouldn't know, right?" Daisuke asked dryly.

Veemon sighed. "Yeah."

Daisuke shook his head. "Knew it was a bad idea for you guys to take in the digital data from the computers here in the real world… you're turning into a blue Koushiro, what with reading the dictionary and all."

Veemon chose to ignore that comment. "How's Jyou doing?" he asked instead.

"Don't you mean how are Jyou and _Mimi _doing?" Daisuke added.

The Digimon smirked. "Bet it's The Usual. Mimi refuses to marry him until she can cook… ha! Jyou'll be waiting all his life, then!"

"I wouldn't be too sure," Daisuke told him. "She's improving."

Veemon shrugged. "Maybe… but you still aren't going to win that bet!"

"Yeah right! Ken and Miyako are so going to get married!"

"Stop deluding yourself!"

"Look who's talking!"

"**_SURPRISE_**!!!!!"

Daisuke blinked as suddenly the lights were turned off and turned on again to reveal all the Chosen Children (erm… Chosen Adults sounds corny… the _Original_ Chosen) standing all around the kitchen table.

"How'd you get here?" Daisuke asked.

Veemon scowled. "I kept you busy, Davish, so they could sneak in. How else?"

"Congratulations, Daisuke!" the other Chosen all chorused.

"For what?" Daisuke asked, looking totally and utterly lost.

"For the special day!" Veemon reminded him.

Daisuke frowned. "Right… today was special, you mentioned it earlier, but we got sidetracked by our bet-"

"Daisuke!" said Yamato irritatedly. 

"What? What's today?"

Iori sighed in exasperation. "Davis, don't tell me you forgot your own anniversary!"

The Chosen of Friendship and Courage blinked. "Anniversary? What anniversary?"

"Your one-year anniversary of your Noodle Stand?" reminded Jyou.

Daisuke grinned. "Oh yeah! I remember… hey, that's today?"

"You haven't changed, have you, Davis?" Takeru said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Shut up, TZ," Daisuke said good-naturedly.

"It's TK," Hikari corrected automatically.

Sora, smiling, said, "Today we celebrate. I put off a fashion show just so we could spend the whole day together, remembering the good old days."

"We're going to the Digital World to get the other Digimon later," Taichi told him.

"Yeah… I've made some food for y'all!" Mimi said enthusiastically.

Fortunately for Daisuke, she missed the look of utter horror on his face.

Ken suddenly cleared his throat. "Um… Miyako and I have something to say…" 

All 11 pairs of eyes turned to the pair, who were standing together.

Ken took the Chosen of Love and Sincerity's hand. "Miyako and I… we're getting married."

Daisuke whooped. "Oh yeah! Come on, now, Veemon, you owe me!"

Veemon nodded half-heartedly. "Yay."

Miyako rolled her eyes. "Veemon, you know better than to bet anything with Dai…"

Mimi interrupted by bringing in a plate of… something. Daisuke didn't want to know what it was. 

"What is it?" Taichi asked, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Escargot (sp.?)," Mimi said blithely.

"But isn't that…?" began Sora. She trailed off.

"…that French dish?" Iori finished.

"Yeah! Give it a try, Daisuke!" Mimi encouraged.

Daisuke hesitated. After seeing the murderous glint in Mimi's eyes, he decided that trying the cuisine, if it could be called that, would be less painful than experiencing Mimi's wrath. "Okay…" He picked one _something_ up gingerly with the chopsticks Mimi had placed before him, wishing desperately that it would somehow turn into noodles and dumplings. Resignedly he popped it in his mouth… and apprehensively chewed.

His eyes widened. "Hey, this stuff is pretty good…"

Koushiro attempted to hide a smile. "Daisuke, do you know what Escargot is?"

Suddenly feeling very scared, the Chosen replied, "No."

Ken, eyes twinkling mischievously, answered. "Snails, Dai. Escargot are snails."

Daisuke's eyes rolled upward and he fainted.

Mimi shrieked in frustration. "I was just kidding! Those are crème puffs!"

~**FIN~**

A/N: So, did you like? Let me make a few points clear here:

  1. Jun is not being bashed. The little reference on the Answering Machine is just a minor indication of Daisuke and her sibling relationship… in other words, Daisuke is teasing her.
  2. I have no clue whether the Digimon can read or not. If not, the part about taking in Digital Data from real world computers was an excuse. The data they took could have taught them how to read. I know, lame, but I needed that dictionary.
  3. * This means that the preceding was not something I made up but from a real, actual dictionary. Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary: A Merriam-Webster © 1973 by G. & C. Merriam Co. Springfield, Mass. USA (Considering I hate reports, and that it's the middle of summer, that's the best bibliography entry I can come up with right now.) The dictionary entry used was the one for chlordiazepoxide, on page 195.

4. For anyone confused about the DDs:

    * Takeru is starting his writing career. He's writing his first book.
    * Hikari is getting her teacher's degree, or was it license? Either way, she's studying.
    * Ken has just started as a Private Investigator. He wasn't a boy genius for nuttin'!
    * Miyako… um, I honestly have no clue what she is. Ep. 50 only said she was a housewife after she got married, but before, I don't know. You fill in the blank. Um… there was a forum post about this a while back, by Lavendar Ana, I think, but don't flame me if I'm wrong…
    * Yamato is an astronaut. I still don't get that- Rebel to Rock Star to Astronaut. Who is the enigma known as Yamato, anyway?
    * Sora is a starting Fashion Designer, relatively successful. Do I need to mention that she and Yamato are engaged?
    * Taichi is Ambassador to the Digital World, hence the reference to having the power and authority to ban Daisuke and Veemon from the Digital World. And you decide whether or not he's psychic.
    * Iori is getting ready to decide which law firm he's going to join. Let's just say he had accelerated schooling and his resume looks really really good.
    * Koushiro is working on designing computer chips. Do I need to say more? This is _Koushiro_.
    * Jyou is a doctor, obviously. Chlordiazepoxide has something to do with the nervous system, so I think that he'd know about it.
    * Mimi is, let's face it, an awful cook at the moment. She's been taking lessons and is now good enough to merit her crème puffs being tolerable. She's getting better! Ep. 50 says she becomes good enough to have a cooking TV show of her own… who said right away? It could be taking time. It is also needless to mention, I think, that Jyou and Mimi are on the brink of engagement.
    * Daisuke? Well, he owns the Noodle Stand.

  1. Don't ask me why Veemon lives in the real world with Daisuke and the other Digimon live in the Digital World. I just felt like making it that way. Besides, it's way too hard to have 24 different points of views when writing dialogue, ne?

Okay, I'll stop rambling now. If you've bothered to read this far and I haven't scared you off, could you at least leave a message in the box below?

Thanx! (if you review, that is.)

~Ve~ 

   [1]: mailto:sincerelily@hotmail.com



End file.
